


Неправедный гнев

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angry Sex, Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: О пренебрежении к приказам, непокорности и порывах страсти.
Relationships: Carlo Capras/Lidas Sfagnas, Карло Капрас/Лидас Сфагнас
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Неправедный гнев

— Мне казалось, мы договорились о совместных действиях, сервилионник, — маршал Карло Капрас появляется на веранде, не утруждая себя приветствием. За вечерним туманом, растекающимся по долине, догорают руины усадьбы, захваченной мародерами, и остывают их тела, наспех присыпанные землей.

— Посмею вас поправить, маршал, — Лидас Сфагнас медленно опускает на стол полупустой бокал вина. – Мы договорились о совместных действиях в Мирикии после объединения наших отрядов здесь, — изящная кисть описывает полукруг. – Это – не Мирикия.

— Вас было двенадцать человек! – Капрас злится. Он не терпит мальчишеского безрассудства, не желает думать о том, что мог бы найти в этой Создателем покинутой деревушке двенадцать трупов.

— Нас и осталось двенадцать человек. Капрас, будет вам. Сядьте, выпейте со мной, — Лидас кивает на кресло напротив. Не желая ввязываться в споры при подчиненных, Капрас принимает приглашение.

Подогретое вино рубиново мерцает в пламени свечей. Осенняя сырость пробирается под мундир, и Капрас зябко поводит плечами.

— Ваше здоровье, — Лидас поднимает наполненный бокал. Он весел и спокоен, темные волосы рассыпались по изумрудному сукну мундира, воротник расстегнут. – Да пейте же!

Хочется огрызнуться, но двери на веранду вновь распахиваются – входят Левентис и пара приближенных из отряда Сфагнаса. Лидас тут же начинает с ними беседу, словно позабыв про Капраса, а тот рассматривает их, гордых собой и беспечных, подавляя рвущийся наружу гнев. 

— Господа, завтра выезжать с рассветом. Прошу меня простить, — Лидас обрывает разговор неожиданно, проводит ладонью по лицу. В сизом осеннем полумраке его глаза кажутся темными и усталыми. Он уходит, Капрас перебрасывается десятком безжизненных реплик с Левентисом и тоже откланивается.

В коридоре на третьем этаже свет горит лишь в одной из комнат.

— А я не верил, что вы придете сегодня, — Лидас стоит у окна, глядя в сгущающееся ненастье, — мундир висит на спинке стула, рукава сорочки закатаны.

— Лидас, вы – безумец.

— Закатные Твари, Капрас, вы опять за свое...

— Имейте уважение, не стойте ко мне спиной! – Взбешенный, Капрас хочет схватить наглеца за плечо и развернуть к себе, но тот поворачивается и подходит сам. Их глаза оказываются на одном уровне – слишком близко – и, когда Лидас целует его, Капрас на мгновение цепенеет. За оторопью вновь вспыхивает злость.

— Я уважаю вас, — во взгляде Лидаса, любопытном и порочном, можно прочесть что угодно, кроме уважения. Он протягивает руку – то ли предлагая мир, то ли приглашая вернуться в объятия, — но Капрас делает быстрый, угрожающий шаг вперед, и Лидас, оступившись, падает навзничь на застеленную синим шелком постель. Через мгновение Капрас нависает над ним.

— Капрас, стоит злить вас почаще, — негромко смеётся Лидас. Зеленоватые глаза нахально блестят, на скулах выступает румянец.

— Замолчите! — не успев понять, что творит, Капрас хватает его за горло, прижимая к подушке. Лидас замирает, в глазах вспыхивает искорка удивления — или страха? — и Капрас вздрагивает от мимолетного мрачного удовлетворения. — Молчите.

— А кагеты знают толк в любовных утехах, — Лидас вновь улыбается, и румянец становится ярче. Капрас сжимает пальцы сильнее, чувствуя под ними бешено бьющийся пульс. 

— Молчите! — Распростёртый под ним, задыхающийся, уязвимый как никогда прежде, Лидас остаётся собой, невыносимым, непокорным. Он смотрит Капрасу прямо в глаза и по-прежнему улыбается — беспечно, дерзко, маняще. 

Капрас расстегивает пряжку ремня, стягивает штаны и грубовато, наспех, раздевает Лидаса. Тот подаётся вперёд, и Капрас резким движением разводит его колени и входит быстро, до боли быстро. Лидас хватает ртом воздух, вскидывается, но тут же падает обратно на подушки. Его тело горит, и размываются грани между болью и наслаждением, остаётся лишь напористый ритм и жесткая властная ладонь, вновь сдавившая горло.

Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, телом овладевает обманчивая легкость, лишь сердце колотится яростно и часто, и низ живота наливается кровью, жгучей и пульсирующей.

Волна наслаждения разливается дурманящей слабостью, и дышать вдруг становится легко. Голова кружится, руки немеют, он замирает на грани бархатной багровой пустоты, — но щеки касаются сухие горячие губы, и мрак рассеивается. 

— Не снимая сапог... — хрипло произносит Лидас. — Капрас, вы варвар, — затуманенный взгляд блуждает, отяжелевшая рука осторожно касается шеи. — Мне нравится. 

Капрас отступает на шаг от постели, вдруг чувствуя острый, отрезвляющий холод. Рассудок возвращается, и он видит обмякшее на синем шелке тело, багровые пятна на бледной шее, залитые семенем бёдра и самого себя — почти одетого, в расстегнутом мундире и, Леворукий бы их побрал, сапогах. 

Острое чувство непоправимого и постыдного настигает ударом хлыста. 

— Лидас, — он раздевается до исподнего, швыряя одежду на пол, садится на край постели.

Лидас, кажется, лежит без чувств, грудь часто вздымается, губы приоткрыты, точно для поцелуя. Капрас стирает семя с его тела — Лидас хрипло вздыхает, когда он касается нежной кожи в паху, — и отводит прилипшие ко лбу влажные волосы. 

Сквозняк распахивает окно, в комнату врывается пахнущий сыростью и гарью холодный ветер. Лидас морщится и открывает глаза, но взгляд его по-прежнему устремлён в пустоту.

Капрас осторожно касается его плеча. 

— Я... я должен принести извинения...

— Кошки с две вы должны, — Лидас наконец поворачивается к нему.

— Я потерял над собой контроль. Такого прежде не случалось...

— А жаль, — лукавые искорки в зелёных глазах вспыхивают вновь, и Капрас вздыхает чуть свободнее. — Послушайте, а если б вы удавили меня насмерть, какую историю изложили бы Агасу и моим солдатам? — Лидас запускает ладонь в волосы, кончики пальцев дрожат. 

Кровь приливает Капрасу к лицу. 

— Повесил бы в клозете, — в сердцах бросает он. — После ваших авантюр никто бы не удивился, что вам жить надоело.

— Ценю ваш прагматизм. Вы уйдёте на ночь?

Уйти стоит. Назло этому невыносимому мальчишке, решившему вить веревки из маршала, который тянет лямку дольше, чем тот живет на свете. 

Лидас приподнимает голову, плечи чуть заметно напряжены; с губ не сходит насмешливая улыбка, но взгляд — выжидающий, почти тревожный, — его выдаёт.

Вчера его могло не стать. Его может не стать к концу Осенних Ветров или завтра. 

К кошкам.

Капрас захлопывает окно и возвращается в постель. Лидас тотчас же оказывается рядом, привычно устраивает голову у него на плече. Не в силах больше изображать праведный гнев, Капрас мягко проводит ладонью по спутанным кудрям. 

— Признайтесь, вы опасались лишиться моей компании? – Капрас хочет сказать, как задохнулся от ужаса, увидев дым над деревней, как минувшей ночью не мог уснуть после кошмара, в котором нашел на пороге белой усадьбы безжизненное тело в окровавленном мундире зеленого сукна, но не находит слов. Вместо этого он привлекает Лидаса – очень теплого, очень живого, — к себе и целует в висок.

— Ради Создателя, спите.

— Все-таки опасались, — довольный шепот обжигает плечо. Улыбнувшись, маршал Капрас закрывает глаза. 

  
  



End file.
